Chemicals are synthesized for various applications in commercial and academic environments. In chemical synthesis, a plurality of reagent chemicals are used to synthesize a target chemical, by reacting the reagent chemicals in predefined equipment according to a predefined procedure. The reagent chemicals, the target chemical, the equipment and the procedure provide the parameters for chemical synthesis.
The identification of the reagent chemicals, the equipment and the procedures to synthesize the target chemical may be contained within laboratory notebooks that are maintained by a commercial or academic organization. Moreover, the open literature also contains many references that can identify reagent chemicals, equipment and procedures that can be used to synthesize a target chemical. As one example, see Wolfe et al., Highly Active Palladium Catalysts for Suzuki Coupling Reaction, J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 121, 1999, pp. 9550-9561. In the “Experimental Section” of this publication, various procedures are described for synthesizing aryl halides.
Unfortunately, it may be difficult to find an appropriate procedure for synthesizing a desired target chemical, and it also may be difficult and/or time consuming to identify and procure the reagent chemicals and/or equipment that are used to synthesize the desired target chemical.